Claim
by sykestalia
Summary: Laxus knows who his mate it, but how to claim them before someone else does. How to tell them how he feels before it's too late? What can he do but trust the dragon instinct, and do what he feels is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fraxus fanfic, my first yaoi fanfic, and my first M rated fanfic: try not to be too harsh on me. Let me know what you think and if you would like to write more like this, and you can suggest what other ships for me to write about as well. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Laxus knew his mate. The problem was, this was his only chance to have a child, or even children, but there were complications with this. The main one being who his desired mate was:

Freed.

He didn't have anything against; you know, gay relationships, or Freed, not at all, but having a child... That wasn't really possible.  
Another problem, before Laxus could 'claim' Freed, Freed had to know how Laxus felt; and that would be a problem.  
Laxus had never really been good with telling people how he felt about them, instead, lashing out at them would normally do the trick (the lashing out was to do with the fact that Laxus was so frustrated that he couldn't tell them his feelings, that he took it out on them). But he couldn't do that with someone as delicate as Freed.  
Yes, he was a mage, and yes, he has had a tough background, but his mind was so fragile. Something like lashing out wouldn't work. Laxus knew he was much stronger that Freed, and that he could seriously hurt Freed if he couldn't get back under control. Freed had to be handled with care, especially in matters like this.

Laxus sat across from Freed at a table on the second floor. On either side was Bickslow and Evergreen. Eva knew Laxus's feeling towards Freed, after a drunken Laxus got a bit carried away after a party. Bickslow had his suspicions but that was all they were. The only one who didn't have a clue, was Freed.  
Freed sat reading a book on the history of Edolas and the possibility of other places similar. He wasn't paying much attention to his surrounding, and as a result, got his chair taken from underneath him from a joking mage and his babies.  
"Haha," they chanted and Bickslow waved the chair in the air. Freed glared at Bickslow, and was about to get himself up when a hand appeared in front of him. He looked up to see Laxus towering over him. Freed took the outstretched hand and was hoisted up to him feet.  
"Thank you," said Freed quietly.  
Laxus just nodded his head indicating that he heard Freed, and then walked over to the s-class request board. Since Bickslow had his chair, Freed took the chair Bickslow had been sitting on which was now vacant, as Bickslow was still jumping around waving the stolen chair in the air. Freed sat down, glared, and then returned back to his book.  
Laxus looked over his shoulder to check if Freed was now okay. Laxus smiled when he saw that Freed wasn't letting that joke stop his reading; he liked that about Freed. Laxus turned back to the board so he wouldn't get distracted, but no requests took his interest, so he headed back to the table.  
"Anything?" Eva asked.  
Laxus just shook his head and put on his headphone. He set his music to shuffle, turned the volume up high, and resorted to thinking.  
He needed to tell Freed how he felt, and soon. After Laxus's twenty-sixth birthday, it would be too late to 'claim' Freed as his mate (it has something to do with fertility which I won't get into detail about now). And Laxus did want to tell Freed; it was always the how to do it.  
Even with his music turned up, he could still hear the ruckus of the guild. He abruptly rose from his chair and left the guild hall; he needed to think and that wasn't the place to do it.  
As he walked along the crowded market street, he noticed couples hand-in-hand, walking down the cobbled pathway together. That's what he wanted with Freed, and for him, or Freed, to not be frowned upon for that ('that' meaning a homosexual relationship). Everywhere Laxus looked, there were reminders of how much he craved Freed and how he didn't have the courage to satisfy that crave.  
Laxus turned down a remote side street, hoping to get away from further distraction, when a gentle hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around, taking of his headphone at the same time, to find Freed looking up, slightly out of breathe.  
Laxus was confused at why Freed was here and not back at the guild hall where Laxus thought he was. By this point, Freed had caught his breathe, stood up straight and spoke:  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well... You left quite abruptly and I was worried because you don't do that, so I wanted to make sure that you weren't stressed or anything." Freed's voice began to trail off toward the end, but Laxus still heard.  
"I'm fine, don't worry," said Laxus, lying straight through his teeth.  
"But I can't help it."  
Laxus was puzzled by this phrase. What did that mean exactly? Apparently this confusion showed, as Freed said:  
"Doesn't matter," and turned to walk away.  
Laxus reached out his arm and grabbed Freed by the shoulder. Freed stopped and turned around. He looked at Laxus in a way that Laxus couldn't resist. He sighed and said:  
"Just come with me,"  
Freed gave a small nod and followed Laxus as he led the way down the alley. Freed was always close behind and Laxus would smile to himself when he heard Freed's footsteps quickly speed up and slow again, indicating that Freed couldn't quite keep up, but Laxus wouldn't slow down.  
Eventually, they came to Laxus's house. Laxus opened the door and walked in, leaving Freed to close the door behind them. Laxus kicked off his shoes and Freed did the same. Freed had never been in Laxus's house before; he had never been invited and it was never really his business.  
As Freed was turned back from closing the door, he saw Laxus throwing his coat into a side room and closing the door afterwards. Laxus held out his hand to Freed and said:  
"Coat,"  
Freed carefully unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off his narrow shoulders. He straightened it out before handing it to Laxus, only to have it thrown into the same side room Laxus had thrown his own coat into. Laxus shut the door, nodded to the stairs and made his way up with Freed following.  
Freed seemed timid about going upstairs in a house he had never been before. He had never had too much to do with Laxus's personal life. Laxus was Freed's boss, and if Laxus didn't want to share anything, then he couldn't be forced. Freed felt he had been shut out of Laxus's personal life though and that it was slightly unfair: if Laxus wanted to know something, then he would get it, either through power, orders or intimidation. Either way, Laxus could get what he wanted, when he wanted. And, unknown to Freed, Laxus wanted him.  
As they reached the top of the stairs, Laxus opened one of the doors in front of them, and motioned for Freed to enter. Freed, slightly confused, and entered the room to see that it was a bedroom. But before Freed could ask any questions, the door was slammed closed and Freed was pushed up against it by the dragon slayer.  
Laxus kept Freed trapped between him and the door as he moved closer to his lips. He pressed himself against them and he could feel Freed tense below him. Laxus was about to move away, when Freed's body relaxed and Laxus felt Freed kiss back.  
Laxus was surprised. He thought Freed would be repulsed and maybe even stop working with him, but the response Laxus received he did not expect, and therefore, unprepared to handle.  
Laxus deepened the kiss and pushed his whole body against Freed, meaning that Freed was trapped.  
Laxus pulled his head back and their lips unlocked. Freed gasped for breath; being trapped between a door and a Laxus made it very difficult for air to find its way into his deprived lungs.  
Laxus towered over Freed, meaning when Laxus rested his head against the door, Freed was left facing his chest, not that he was complaining.  
Laxus felt a smile creep onto his face with such glee, he found he could no longer contain himself; that one kiss was all it took.  
Laxus pulled his whole body away and grabbed Freed's upper arm, leading him over to the bed. Laxus moved Freed in front of him, and laid him down on the bed, pushing him into the middle.  
Laxus loomed over Freed, one leg over either side of the smaller mage's body, and pressed his lips back onto Freed's, knowing this time what the response would be.  
Laxus's tongue wished for entry and was granted such. It began to explore a new and exciting place. Laxus was dominating, and it showed in this situation. Laxus knew that all he wanted was Freed and now nothing was holding him back.  
Laxus pulled his lips back but kept his head close. He bit the side his bottom lip, and began to work his way down Freed's neck. With one hand, he supported himself, while the other began to unbutton Freed's shirt.  
Freed's body was limp and relaxed. He put his arms on Laxus's back, pulling himself closer and for the sheer support he needed.  
When Laxus had finished unbuttoning the shirt in question, he climbed off the bed, while Freed propped himself up with his elbows, slightly confused about what Laxus was doing.  
Laxus began to unbutton his own shirt, and with the use of both hands, was able to do much faster. He slipped the shirt off over his broad shoulders and just let it drop to the ground below him. He then, slowly, reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, and Freed just let his body flop back down so he could stare at the ceiling. Laxus laughed to himself about the response he was given, but he took his trousers off without any further hesitations.  
He moved back onto the bed; the movement of the mattress making Freed prop himself back up to see Laxus towering over him once again. Laxus swung one leg over each side of the mage's body like before, but instead of laying over him, he stayed kneeling.  
Laxus gently moved his hands towards Freed's pale, narrow shoulders to remove the white, long sleeved shirt that covered his back. It slipped off gently and easily with no objections from Freed, and was then tossed onto the floor like Laxus's green shirt he had been wearing.  
Laxus was now able to grip the small mage's sides and roll them over together. This put them off centre, with Freed now on the too, and Laxus underneath. Laxus snaked an arm up and around Freed's neck, to pull him down so the lips could again collide. Once the rhythm of the kiss was steady and repetitive, Laxus moved both his hands slowly down Freed's back, to his waist. He placed his hands either side, and used this support to pull his own hips up to meet Freed's. Laxus could feel it getting harder in his boxer shorts, and pushed himself harder against Freed, before lowering his hips back to the duvet. His hands then drifter from the waist the belt buckle of Freed's trousers. Ever so slowly and carefully, not to disturb their kissing, did Laxus undo the belt and then the button and then the zip. He began to slide the trousers off of Freed's body; getting to his knees before he could no longer reach, but Freed then managed to kick them off himself, leaving them both just in their underwear.  
Freed tensed slightly as Laxus's cold hands rested on his back, but then relaxed again, knowing that, though the hands were cold, they were safe, and that he could put trust in Laxus not to hurt him.  
Then, Laxus's hands moved back down towards the waist, and used that to push Freed over onto his side, putting him back in the centre of the bed.  
Freed broke the kiss during the fall, being slightly startled by him suddenly being pushed over. He tensed slightly, and Laxus laughed slightly. Freed blushed, knowing that Laxus was laughing because of him.  
Laxus pulled their bodies closer to each other, leaving no gap in between their chests. As a result of this, Freed's head got buried into the crook in Laxus's neck.  
Laxus wrapped his arms around Freed's naked body and slipped his hands into Freed's boxer shorts. He pushed himself back slightly so he could move him hand round to the front of Freed's body.  
Laxus took hold of it, to find it already hard and ready, much like his own. He began to tug ever so slowly and gently on it, that it could barley be felt by Freed. But every so often, Laxus would speed it up and pump harder and faster, harder and faster. Soon, Freed's body began to shake slightly, and get hotter and sweatier.  
"S-stop," Freed whispered into Laxus's neck. And Laxus heard, but he wouldn't stop, not now.  
"No, no," Freed said, getting loud while panting, "Laxus, stop. I can't hold it in."  
"Then don't," whispered Laxus into Freed's ear.  
As soon as Laxus said this, Freed stopped trying to hold it in, and he came. At this point, Laxus stopped, slightly out of breath himself, and pulled his hand out of Freed's shorts. Laxus smiled at his accomplishment he achieved, and looked down at Freed's still body. He pushed the smaller mage onto his back, to find him relaxed and eyes closed.  
Laxus lowered his head and began to kiss Freed's neck again, and Freed shivered slightly. Laxus moved his hand down Freed's body and grabbed it from outside the boxers, and whispered:  
"These just won't do,"  
At this, Laxus pulled away from Freed and drew his attention to the lower half of the mage. He slowly grabbed the sides of the elastic, and gently began to pull them down, and off around the ankles. Even after Freed had let it out, it was still hard.  
Laxus trailed his arm up the body with only a slight tip of a finger actually touching Freed's naked body, sending shivers down Freed's spine.  
Freed sat himself up, and looked to find Laxus moving his way closer. Freed looked as Laxus put his arms on his own shoulders and pushed him up.  
Then, even so gently, Laxus guided Freed off the bed to kneel at the side, while he stayed on the bed. He then, slowly, pulled of his own boxer shorts to reveal his also hard and ready. Laxus moved to the edge of the bed, also kneeling, and his hips being eye height with Freed knelt on the carpet.  
Laxus took the back of Freed's head and moved closer, and placed Freed's mouth over the tip. He then, carefully, thrusted his hips back and forth, while Freed took it in and out again, each time it getting deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Laxus's breathing became heavier and deeper, and he got hotter. He could feel it coming, could he hold it in for much longer? He carried on thrusting, while keeping Freed's head steady, so he could get as much of it in Freed's mouth as he could. But Laxus couldn't hold it any longer.  
He pulled back Freed's head, emptying his mouth, and Laxus breathed heavier still as he came onto the smaller mage. Freed panted out of breath, looking down and resting his forehead of the carpet.  
Laxus saw Freed and seemed slightly worried for him; he looked tired and possibly in pain. Once his breathing had steadied, Laxus sat on the edge of the bed and slid down to be in front of Freed.  
Freed looked up as he heard the thud of Laxus hitting the floor, and he saw the slayer smile.  
"What?" Freed asked.  
"You're just so amazing," replied Laxus.  
Freed smiled and could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He shuffled himself forward, and leaned over the kiss Laxus. It was different from the others. This one was simple; nothing fancy. It was the kind of kiss you give if you knew you would miss them, and you wouldn't see them for a long while.  
Laxus senses this and looked at Freed confused. He asked:  
"What's wrong?"  
Freed replied:  
"Will this last? Or is this just something to get your mind off stress? Am- Am I just a distraction? Or am I something more than that? Am-"  
Laxus had heard enough. He leaned forward, and instead of kissing him, just hugged him slight. Laxus's arms were wrapped around Freed's exposed shoulders and neck, while Freed was too confused to react. Laxus buried his face in Freed's shoulder, trying to cover the hurt.  
"You mean everything to me," whispered Laxus, just loud enough to hear, "More than you realise, my friend."  
Freed was still shocked, but he felt he had finally been let into the light. He was fed up with living in the dark, being shrouded by others, feeling that he wasn't good enough to make someone feel that way. But he was wrong, so very wrong.  
Freed reached behind him, took the hands from around his neck, and helped Laxus to his feet. He then pulled the slayer onto the bed, and followed after. Laxus smiled and sighed slightly in relief at how Freed was, and everything that made him perfect.  
Laxus pulled back a corner of the duvet, and the two slipped under, lying in each other's arms. They smiled together, cuddling, and the drifted off to sleep in such a blissful environment.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. There should be another chapter to this eventually; most likely the morning after this. I haven't started it yet, only because I have other fanfics to write as well. Thanks, byeee! :D**

~Sykes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. so the second part is finally ready for reader's eyes to gaze upon it. This chapter contain no sexual acts, I'm sorry for some of you to hear such things, but this is more about the cute side of their relationship and Freed's past. There will be a third chapter to inform you now, but I don't know how long it will take, and I'm going away on holiday to America soon so that could cause problems.  
Hope you like the chapter; feel free to leave a review, I encourage it. Have fun!**

Freed woke up earlier than he wanted to. He attempted to move his hand to rub his eyes, but found he couldn't. He carefully tilted his head to look behind him, to see a sleeping slayer. He then remembered that he wasn't in his own bed, or house, and that he needed to leave before the other woke.  
He gently lifted the arm from across his body and rolled out from underneath it, placing on the mattress once he was free.  
He scouted the room for his clothes and eventually found them all. He got dressed as quickly, and as quietly, as he could, making sure not to wake Laxus. He cautiously opened the door and made his way downstairs for his coat and shoes. He slipped into the side room, which happened to be a very nice closet, to get his coat, and then to the front door to put on his shoes.  
He was fully dressed once again and prepared to leave. He checked his reflection quickly to make sure he looked decent enough to not get any strange looks for passers in the streets on his way back home. However, as he did this, he heard a creak of a floor board from upstairs. He panicked and flew out the door before the slayer could see him.  
Freed ran. He ran down the road and through the empty market, tears streaming down his face. He tried to fight them, he really did, but he just couldn't stop himself.  
"How could I let this happen?" he softly cried to himself  
He ran all the short cuts, and ran all the main roads and pathways. He eventually got to his road, and despite him running the whole way, he sped up and ran faster. Freed opened the door and his body collapsed onto the inside, slamming it shut while doing so. He sank to the ground, hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face safely in between them. He just couldn't cope with it anymore.  
"How did I let this happen?" he asked himself one final time, before the tears became too much to speak.

The guild was as noisy as ever as Laxus walked through, hoping to find Freed somewhere in the mix. But the green haired mage could not be found, and Laxus began to worry.  
When he had woken up, Freed was not in his arms, and as he began to make his way out of the bedroom, he heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. When he went to see what it was, the house was empty apart from him. Freed's clothes, coat and shoes were all gone, and Laxus found himself being confused by the order of events.  
He scanned the room to find the absence of the smaller mage, and he became slightly concerned. It wasn't like Freed to not turn up in the morning.  
Laxus, while still confused, walked upstairs to see Evergreen and Bickslow at their regular table. He walked over and took his seat.  
"Where's Freed?" asked Eva, as soon as Laxus had sat down.  
"I was going to ask you," he said.  
"Well, he left to chase after you yesterday and he hasn't contacted us since then. Did he ever catch up to you?"  
Laxus didn't know what to say. If he said yes then he would have to explain more, like what happened then and such, and he wasn't really in the mood. However, if he said no, then they would all panic more, possible get the rest of the guild involved and he didn't want that either. He resorted to looking at them blankly, then getting up and leaving.  
He pushed open the guild doors with quite a force that they bounce back on the wall. He put on his headphone and turned up his music to block out what noise there was this early in the morning.  
He didn't understand why Freed had just gotten up and left this morning without even saying goodbye. He found this behaviour strange and concerning. It seemed very much out of character with the rune mage.  
Laxus thought that the best place to check first would be Freed's house. He eventually arrived and knocked on the door with no answer. He knocked again twice to check that there was no one home before leaving to search elsewhere.  
Laxus checked the market street, the odd little book store, any where that came to mind of a place Freed would go. He looked everywhere and still no sign of Freed. Laxus's concern grew more with each empty place, and he suddenly found himself fearing the worst. But that made no sense, so he tried to push it as far away as he could.  
Laxus sat on an empty park bench; tired, out of breath, thinking. He just kept thinking of places and places, anywhere that Freed would be. And everywhere Laxus could think of, he had already checked.  
He leaned back on the bench and hung his head upside down over the back. It was at this point, he saw an old maple tree on the top of a small mound like hill. He pulled his head upright, got up from the bench and began to walk over to the ancient tree. It was taller than most and much, much older. It loomed over Laxus and the rest of the park, in complete silence. It was then, that Laxus remembered.

*FLASHBACK*  
10 years ago

"What's with the long hair?" The blonde boy taunted to a new guild member.  
"I-I like it like this," he said, still nervous and shy.  
"But why?"  
The little boy just shrugged his shoulders and stared at the ground, too embarrassed to make eye contact.  
"Name?" the blonde asked.  
"Freed,"  
"I'm Laxus,"  
"H-Hi,"  
Laxus smiled at this cute and nervous boy, trying to be brave. Even with the age gap, Laxus could see parts of himself in the boy; in Freed.  
"What do you do for fun Freed?"  
"Read I guess,"  
"What about going out with friends?"  
"I-I don't really have any."  
"Why?"  
"My dad thought they were a waste of time. I just, never really seemed bothered after a while. You get used to it, see. You look after yourself and no one else is what he told me. He said if you try to be kind, people will walk all over you, so to just stay out the way."  
"Well, consider yourself a friend of mine."  
This young boy was confused. He had never had friends, and as a result, no one would class him as one either. He smiled slightly and looked up to make eye contact for the first time.  
"Thank you, Laxus,"  
Laxus smiled and found that this boy made him feel...different. He made him feel loved for who he was, not for being the master's grandson. This boy had hope that needed to be freed from his innocent heart that needed to see the world for its wonder and beauty, and not a place of horror and pain.  
"You're new in town as well?" asked Laxus, which resulted in a nod from Freed, "Then let me show you around,"  
Laxus put his arm over Freed's small, narrow shoulders and began to lead him out the guild and onto the streets of Magnolia. They walked through the main market and some of the side shops. They stopped at a small cafe on their tour, and ended up with lunch.  
When they had both finished, Laxus asked,  
"Anywhere else you want to go?"  
"Not really," said Freed, less nervous than previously in the guild, "But I want to show you somewhere."  
"Where's that then?"  
"It's a place I made, but it's in the forest,"  
"That's fine; take me,"  
With this, Freed leapt out of his chair and grabbed Laxus by the hand; a smile never leaving his face. He ran with Laxus behind him, not struggling to keep up, it was just a bit awkward trying to run with only one arm. Freed ran with such passion, Laxus couldn't help the smile that grew across his face as they ran. Eventually, they came to an opening in the trees, and Freed darted through, letting go of Laxus's hand. They ran, now side by side, until the trees started to thin out, and from then they walked: Freed still smiling and Laxus still smiling at Freed's enthusiasm.  
"Where are we going?" asked Laxus.  
"Just wait," said Freed.  
After half an hour of silent walking, they began to approach a larger, thicker tree than the others and Freed stopped at the base.  
"Here?" Laxus was confused at why they stopped at an odd place.  
"Watch," said Freed, in a slightly giddy tone. He waved his hand in front of them to reveal runes across the trunk of the tree. The runes flashed, and then vanished, leaving a ladder in place.  
"Follow me," Freed said as he began to climb. Laxus followed as instructed, and the sight that greeted him astounded him.  
As their heads came between two branches, Laxus's eyes adjusted to the light to reveal walls, doors and windows. A small treehouse was wedged between where the main trunk split. There were wooden fences that went around the planked pathway around the entire shack. As Laxus put his foot on a wooden board, Freed, again, took his hand, but instead stayed by his side. They walked along the walkway, opened the door and went inside. Yes it was small, but still big enough for three adults a least. There were stacks of books against the side walls, along with note pads and sketch books. There was no furniture apart from an old, worn out rug in the centre of the floor. Freed sat with his back against the back wall and Laxus sat himself down next to him.  
"You build all this?" asked Laxus.  
"Yeah. Like I said, I didn't have friends. And my dad was... so I had to look after myself."  
"What about your mum?"  
There was a brief silence, and Freed looked towards the floor.  
"She-She passed away five years ago,"  
Laxus could feel the tension and awkwardness in the air as they sat together, not speaking.  
"I-I'm sorry," Laxus finally said.  
"No, it's fine," Freed said with a smile on his face, "I built this place for her; she had always wanted a treehouse, and I needed a place to get away from home."  
"But isn't this far away from where you used to live?"  
"A bit, but I would tell my dad I would be staying the night at someone's house, and he never really cared enough to actually check, so I would leave home in the morning and get back the next day. I loved it here, so I stayed every chance I got."  
Laxus didn't know what to say. Looking at the small rune mage, you would never suspect such a past; so much loss and pain the boy went through, and he still ended up being better. Laxus was lost for words; all he could think of was how this boy could be so strong at times like that.  
Suddenly, Laxus felt something on his hand. It was Freed's hand, entwining itself in his. Laxus looked down to Freed, to find him asleep with his green haired head on resting on him broader shoulders. Laxus smiled again, and made himself comfortable, for he didn't want to wake up the little mage, so instead, they fell asleep together.

*FLASHBACK END*  
Present day

Laxus was running through the forest, following his memories and the old beaten track. He stopped at the base of a tree, the only tree that could hold a treehouse. Laxus knew the ladder wouldn't be visible, so he had prepared himself to climb. He placed a foot on the bark and pushed himself up to grab hold of a branch to haul himself up with. He repeated this, and eventually, pulled himself up through a gap in between two branches to find the treehouse still there. It was older, and slightly more rotten, but other than that it remained unchanged. Laxus made his way across the planks to the door and, instead of knocking, just opened it and entered. He saw the once piles of books, disrupted and scattered, thrown even, across the wooden floor, making it difficult to get across. He carefully placed his foot in between the books, not to disturb them, as to make a sound, revealing he was present. He make his was across the room, and, in the corner, was a mage curled up in the corner, facing the black wall. As Laxus got closer, he could hear slight whimpers coming from the mage; noises of hurt and pain. The smaller shook uncontrollably, just making himself more noticeable.  
Laxus knelt down, beware of any books, and placed a hand on Freed's shoulder. At this, the rune knight jumped, forcing him back only a few centimetres, but so he could not move further. Laxus saw the pain etched on Freed's face, and pulled him closer. Freed didn't have the strength to reject it, nor embrace it; he just stayed locked in position, ignoring what the other was doing and saying.  
"What's wrong?" asked Laxus, but no response from Freed. "Why?" trying to get anything from him, but nothing. Laxus just held him, timing their breathing to match. Freed did not react, just stayed motionless and still, not caring.  
Laxus leaned Freed back, so his face was visible, and the blonde looked the green in the eyes. The rune mage was full of hate and betrayal, eyes Laxus knew all too well; eyes from a broken childhood. Laxus leaned forward slightly, closer to the opposite face, which final provoked Freed enough to move. But all that moved were his arms; they landed on Laxus's shoulders with force that made the slayer fall, and it was deliberate. Laxus was now looking up on the smaller mage, who had now risen to his feet, with eyes of confusion. And the eyes that stared back were once of now pain and anger.  
"Why?" Laxus asked again, hoping for an answer, and he got one.  
"You used me," his voice was monotone and harsh, "I thought more of you than that, but I was wrong. Aren't I stupid?"  
To the end of the sentence, the hatred came through and plagued his words, scrawled across the broken mind of a childhood not worth having, not worth breathing for. This childhood was what plagued the words from the broken man's lips, as they dipped to the floor like the once spilt blood of faith and love.  
He tried to walk, but grip from another hand was formed around his ankle. His body tensed at first, but then relaxed slowly as he said,  
"You mean nothing to me, just like I mean to you."

**How was that? Okay? Let me know what you think and I'll hopefully get a new chapter out soon!**

~Sykes


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry about the** **long wait and all, I'm on holiday and only just got internet, sorry! This is only short because I didn't want to mix this and the next chapter together so...  
Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review! **

Storming through the crippled forest he ran. He did not look back and did not care to take the time. His heart was shattered like a frozen droplet hitting the concrete surface of the slayer's so called soul. To him, that slayer now meant nothing, no longer hatred because that required the effort; to be angry at them is to show emotion, that you care for them but not for their chosen actions. He no longer had that kind of heart, it now too shattered to function as it is described. This forest is how he saw himself at that moment; broken, crippled, and without the care needed to change and grow.  
Freed knew that his heart could take no more of this; it previously only help together by strength, hope, and a joy to move on. These feeling now desert him, leaving him with an internal explosion he cannot control; that he cannot stop from hurting the ones he loves.  
His raging conscious could not be controlled as he trampled through. He cast spells to make sure he could not be followed; that he could have the peace he so desperately needed. He could feel himself getting weaker and he eventually came to a halt. His heart pounded inside the skeletal prison, begging, pleading to be free, to fall to the ground and to be left there for eternity, but he knew that wouldn't happen, however much he wished. He found himself staring up at the sky peaking between the leaves. He could not move on from this place now, so instead, he collapsed onto the debry below him and thought of how peaceful it was, not having to worry about someone else for a change, to be able to look after yourself and not feel obligated to stand guard over another life.  
He now realised what his father told him years ago had some truth in it after all; friends are a waste of time. The father now temped him, and his soul began to fall of a ledge that could never be reached yet always in sight.  
With his world crashing and shattering around him, his eyes began to blur and he let out a cry from his mouth, as he slowly began to care less and less about existence; but he knew he had to fight it, he couldn't turn into his father; he couldn't become the man he had despised all his life.  
He fought hard to keep himself from falling and never getting up, but his grip began to weaken, and he felt himself slipping, but then her hand reached out and saved him.  
She was so young still, never ageing, and yet seemed so mature. She was his reason to fight, and he was her reason to save a life from insanity.

~~~~~~~~~~

He laid on the wooden floor, unable to move from his fallen position. His eyes began to shatter, as he could not comprehend what he saw. His ears burned, as he could not cope with what he had heard.  
He thought he could now be happy with his mate, but that thought was of a naive boy, hoping to live happily ever after. But life is not fantasy, and the fairy tale does not have a happy ending.  
His heart sang and cracked, with one touch being it's last. The shock was hard, yes, but this was different than just that. Everything worth living for, was now out of reach. His eyes teared, but he fought back his child like action, with the hope that what was said, was said in another man's anger, that it was not meant for him. But he knew better to delude himself from the truth; he had hurt him, and now must pay the price.  
His mind swarmed with negativity and the parasite ate away at all that was good and joyful, eroding away the very consciousness that sustained it.  
With his heart in shards across the wooden floor, and his mind collapsing and dying inside his head, he began to loose sight of reality, hoping that this was all a dream, to wake up with his mate in his arms and all being well and happy.

**~Talia S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Again, this is only short, and this time it is because of writers block. (SPOILER) And don't worry in a chapter or so, everything will be resolved and ****_that_**** will happen!  
Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think**

_Flashback_  
_Aged 9 years and 360 days_

The young boy sat at the bottom of the broken stairs, hoping that his father would take notice in him, that maybe they could try to be a family. Him, his father and his sister. That they could be a family with his mother if he only knew the way to her final resting place. It was late, dark outside with drizzly rain that pattered on the window's glass, and the boy still waited for his father. And eventually, the wait was over, as the parent in question, came down the corridor.  
"Father," the little boy cried, "Can't we do something together? Like you promised."  
The man stopped mid stride to look at the child on the step.  
"I told you to call me 'Sir',"  
"Sorry Sir, but can we?"  
The father motioned his head for the boy to follow, which he did without question, which ultimately will be the downfall of her. As he followed his father down the corridor, the floor boards creaked a tone that sounded hollow to the ear. The doors seemed to gaze at them as they walked, something that seemed unnatural.  
They reached the end of the corridor, and the father opened it and led he son in.  
"What was we doing fa- Sir?"  
"I am going to make you powerful,"  
"I get to use magic, to be a mage? But how?"  
"With this,"  
This father conjured a glowing orb like object and held it in front of the boy. It shone with hope and power of freedom.  
"It will make you a water dragon slayer; it's like an early birthday present."  
"Wow!" The little boy did not know much about dragons and the magic they could bestow upon humans, but he still hoped that he could learn.  
"It will be merged with your body," the parent explained, "And your body will surge with great power and potential; you will be overwhelmed."  
At this, the little boy thought and asked:  
"Is it safe?"  
There was silence for a moment before the father replied, "I don't know,"  
"Shouldn't we test it first?"  
"Hmm... Maybe your right for once." He hollered a name through the house and shortly after, a little girl appeared in the doorway.  
She was small, with dirty blonde hair and near purple eyes that could melt a dragon's soul. She wore an dirty, stained pink floral dress with a white t-shirt underneath, to just above her knees, with little buckle up pumps. Her clothes seemed to old and destroyed for a young girl who seemed too happy and caring.  
Once she saw the boy, she ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, which was her shoulder height.  
"Brother!" She said with glee as she hugged him tightly, afraid to let go, yet smiling.  
"Hey sis," he murmured into her hair as he placed his head on the top of hers and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders.  
"Come here," the father said, motioning his hand over to her. She began to oblige, when a hand gripped her shoulder. It was the boy:  
"Will it harm her?" he asked.  
"Oh course not," he stated.  
The boy released his grip and let her walk to the parent. He held the glowing lacrima in front of her, and slowly lowered it into her body. He then moved back to stand behind his girl looked at her brother and smiled, laughing slightly at the light surrounding her.  
Then nothing.  
Then terrible screeches and pleading cries that echoed through the empty hallways. Tear began to escape her eyes as she began to shake.  
The boy began to rush to her, but his arms were grabbed by the parent. The son struggled to break free, but he was far too weak for such a task. He watched helplessly, as his sister screamed for mercy, as her body flooded with pain and energy. The sound became worse and worse, only haunting the house further. Her body shook, and then she fell to her knees. In a desperate attempt to save her, he called out her name to try and find some humanity in her, but it did not work. The light fluxed and the became so bright, in enveloped her. And he cried out:  
"Claire!"

**How was that? Thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can!  
~Talia S**


End file.
